


Before The Wedding

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris share a intimate moment together shortly before their wedding





	Before The Wedding

Iris stood in front of mirror taking a long look at herself.

She looked like on of those brides from the pages of magazines she’s been flipping through for months. The bodice of her dress was a form fitting white silk with floral designs made from small pearls. Her skirt were delicate layers of white chiffon. Her long dark hair twisted up in a knot with tendrils framing the sides of her face. The final touches of her makeup had been applied leaving her cheeks rosy and her lips a shimmering pink.

For the first time in what felt like days Iris was left alone to her thoughts. The constant bustle of getting ready for the big day kept her and Barry on their toes. Not to mention dealing with the escaped Mirror Master and Top who decided to go on a crime spree the night before the wedding. Now alone with her thoughts Iris didn’t feel nervous of scared about becoming a married woman in less than an hour. In fact she felt calm and safe. Secure in knowing she was marrying the love of her life and that despite the chaos that often followed them she knew they were going to be very happy together.

She just prayed the ceremony would not be interrupted by invading alien force or some evil speedster from the future.

“Hey Cisco can you help me with my -”

Iris turned away from the mirror to see Barry coming through the door. His hands in the middle of  doing a horrible job with the strip of fabric around his neck. When their eyes locked Iris watched as his pale skin turned a bright crimson. Barry quickly clapped a hand over his eyes and attempted to walk backwards out of the room. But all that accomplished was him bumping into a nearby side tale and tipping over a vase of flowers.

“Bar are you okay?” Iris asked through a giggle as she approached him.

“Yes! Yes I’m fine,” Barry fumbled out. “Don’t come any closer please.”

“You’re being silly,” Iris huffed out but nonetheless she stopped her progress.

“Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” said and the hand covering his eyes remained firmly there.

“Technically it is our wedding day so no rules are being broken,” Iris argued.

“Huh. That is true,” Barry agreed.

“Which means you can stop covering your eyes you dope,” Iris said affectionately.

“I guess I could,” Barry agreed but in a tone that said he wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Barry please,” Iris finally crossed the room to reach her husband to be. “You can look at me.”

Slowly Barry dropped his hand away. His green eyes coming to focus on her. Unbidden a dumbstruck smile crossed his face as he looked at her. Took in the dress she was wearing and her own eagerness and joy reflected in her brown eyes.

“Wow,” Barry breathed you. “You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

“Have you seen many brides?” Iris teased. Her hands reached up to undo Barry’s failed attempts on his bow tie. Quickly her fingers worked to expertly tie the knot.

“Uh well…no not really,” Barry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good,” Iris smoothed her hands down his shoulders once the bow tie was done. “There, you look presentable now.”

“What would I do without you?” Barry said with a smile.

Not for the first time was Iris struck by the sincerity of his words. He truly meant those words, that she was his world. The best part was that he was her world too. How lucky were they to soon be spending the rest of their lives together.

Without thinking Iris gripped Barry’s shoulders then went up on her toes to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. Instantly Barry wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. But he held her more carefully than normal as if he was worried he’d ruin her dress. Iris smiled against Barry’s lips at that thought. She loved this ridiculous man.

“Now I know that was against the rules,” Barry chuckled when they pulled apart. “Aren’t we suppose to wait for someone to say ‘now you may kiss the bride’?”

“I make my own rules on my wedding day,” Iris gripped the collar of Barry’s tux to pull him closer. “And I want to kiss my future husband.”


End file.
